Apple-Seed
Appleseed is a young hero and a member of the Unified Society. He has a cow named Saucy. This is important. Powers Psychic Element Manipulation: The user can form their psychic energies into physical elements and manipulate the psychic element created. (And for the purpose of MAKING ANY SENSE AT ALL, this just means he can telekinetically control earth. Easy peezy.) Plant Growth: The user can influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. User can cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats. Origin Jonathan "Johnny" Smith Jr. was born in a barn in San Antonio, Texas. His father was gored to death by a bull in a freak-amateur-rodeo-accident a week after he was born, and his mother drank herself to death shortly after, so he was raised by his grandparents on their farm/apple orchard. And so little Johnny helped with the farmly duties everyday before and after school. His favorite job was picking the apples, because he got to keep a whole basket all to himself! But unbenow nst to little Johnny, times was hard for ol' Grandiddy Smith. He borrowed a lot of money to keep the farm afloat. And as Johnny grew older, he became less and less interested in farming. Eventually, he stopped helping his grandparents all together. Well, he still picked the apples, but only those he'd eat himself. He spent most of his evenings in the barn with whiskey and ladies that were gifted with large utters. No, not the cows. Jesus. Well, one day ol' grandiddy died in a freak-combine-harvester accident, leaving Johnny and Granny Smith with a failing farm and a load of debt. Johnny put his high school education on the back-burnner to work on the farm full-time. However, Johnny's made a terrible farmer due to years of neglect and debauchery. Years passed, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get anything to grow. He missed the apples the most. He cursed the earth for giving him nothing, and the lenders for slowly taking everything away from him. One night, while praying, the frustrated teen demanded that God either give him the ability to make his crops grow, or to strike down those who made his life hell. The virus hit the next day, and both of his wishes came true. Johnny discovered that he could accelerate plant growth, and move the earth with his mind, and he soon learned that all of the people his grandiddy borrowed money from had died. But all of his friends were also killed, and his Granny grew extremely sick as well. Believing himself responisble for their deaths, he confessed to Granny Smith on her soon-to-be deathbed about his prayer, and begged for her forgiveness. She smiled and whispered to Johnny "You have been given a great gift. Help the others. Do this, and you will be forgiven." She placed a bag of appleseeds in his hand, and passed away. Johnny grabbed his father's old rodeo gear and their last cow, Saucy, and using his newfound powers, travelled the land on small, flying island (complete with an apple tree!) in search for other survivors. Eventually, he heard about the formation of a United Society, and head their in search of forgiveness. He took the codename Appleseed shortly their after. Personality Despite his mostly tragic origins, Appleseed is a happy-go-lucky, fun-loving guy. He is both brave and stupid, a dangerous but powerful combination. He gets confused easily by anything above a 10th grade level, but he's extremely knowledgable on plants. And while he does work hard, he plays harder. When not harvesting his ever-growing crops, he's rock-ridin', or lassoing up him some Wendigos. His favorite things in the world are booze and women, and enjoys them even more when they're served together. Most of his nights are spent by a campfire, roasting apples and playing guitar. Southern charm and boyish adventure incarnate. He really really really really really likes apples. Category:Unified Society Category:Psychic Element Manipulation Category:Plant Growth Category:Male